Brittany-Santana Relationship
]] See also: [friendship The '''Brittany-Santana Relationship', also known as Brittana, is a sexual and potentially romantic relationship and friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered just friends until the episode'' Sectionals, when Brittany said that they had slept together. There remained some ambiguity in this matter until ''Duets, when they were shown in bed together. Overview The exact nature of their relationship is unknown but they have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They are in the Celibacy Club, Glee club and Cheerios together. During the school day, they are constantly together and sit together during Glee Club meetings. While Brittany often makes unintelligent remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her questioning looks. In one instance, Santana is seen helping Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when another Glee Club member comments on Brittany's intelligence. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinky fingers locked. Episodes For Ballad They are very excited to be paired up in the ballad assignment. Sectionals While walking and talking together on the phone with a group of people, Brittany mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. Hell-O During the episode, they are seen walking holding hands and during the date with Finn. Santana says that she and Brittany would make out while he just looks. Home They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing "A House Is Not a Home", Brittany and Santana cross pinkies and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Funk They linked pinkies again when they were given their "Funk" assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning with the Cheerios, Santana jumps on Brittany and wraps her legs around her. Journey When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing "Over the Rainbow" in the choir room, Brittany and Santana cross pinkies but end up laughing together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Audition When Rachel sings "What I Did for Love", the two are sitting together; Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and the blonde is running her hands over her leg. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests against this reason, and Santana defends her. Brittany then thanks her for understanding her. Later they perform a sexually charged rendition of Me Against The Music during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they were both having the same fantasy. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions about them scissoring. When Brittany suggest that they should do a duet together, Santana refuses, saying she made out with her just because Puck isn't around. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a partner for the duet and to make Santana (and, in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is pushing Artie in the hallway, she points at her breasts to Santana and makes it clear that she is now off-limits to her. Santana decides to duet with Mercedes, and it seems they have grown closer through it. Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity, and though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show They dance together during Karl's audition. They giggle together and mock Will and Emma when they are spying on them, later running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt. It is also mentioned by Mr. Shue that once, during a Cheerio's celebration, Santana 'pantsed' Brittany. Episodes Against Larygintitis Santana gets jealous when Mercedes and Puck start to date, and Brittany is seen sitting as far away from Santana mulitple times. Hairography Santana gets jealous when Quinn and Puck spend the night together babysitting showing she has some feelings for him. The Power of Madonna Brittany is dating a seven year old, and Santana takes Finn's virginity. Duets Although it is probably to make Santana jealous, Brittany does date Artie and take his virginity. Santana says she only makes out with Brittany because Puck is not around. Never Been Kissed Santana and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie (respectively). After the date, Puck says he is going to take both Santana and Brittany home for "a little sookie-sookie." Trivia * They are the Glee club's best female dancers. * In an E! Entertainment interview, when asked who her character Santana's soulmate is, Naya Rivera replied "I think that Brittany is her soulmate. I think that they should end up together... They're in love." *In a radio interview with smileyradio, Naya said that Santana is bi. Category:Relationships Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Cheerios in New Directions Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers